


似水流年

by Oneus_for_Leas



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneus_for_Leas/pseuds/Oneus_for_Leas
Summary: 2017年產物多cp流水帳 放上來的用意是存檔和撐字數Huni/Reignover Huni/Faker Smeb/Peanut Smeb/Reigover





	1. 01. 許勝勳

01\. 許勝勳

He never cares about me.  
He never did, and he will never be. 

===

許勝勳已經不太記得自己是怎樣跟金頤真表的白。  
只記得那時候剛洗完澡的金頤真看到自己坐在沙發上發呆便走了過來，頂著一顆濕漉漉的頭躺到了自己的大腿上。  
金頤真的臉被溫熱的水氣弄的粉嫩嫩的，略微乾硬的頭髮蹭著他裸露在短褲外的皮膚，搔得他要命。  
許勝勳看著這個體型比自己小一號的哥哥，覺得心臟都快要跳出來了，但在思考跟上之前，身體已經擅自做出動作。  
「哥，我喜歡你。」  
像是時間凝結了一光年之久，金頤真才坐了起來，應道，  
「我知道。」

許勝勳不明白這句「我知道」代表的是他喜歡自己、他不喜歡自己、還是真的只是「我知道」的意思，但第二天金頤真對他的態度還是他一如既往，像是昨日什麼都沒有發生過似的，他亦只好選擇裝作不知情。  
他也不懂這些裝傻到底是為了保護對方，還是保護自己。  
只要不知道就不會受傷，只要假裝什麼都不知道，那麼他就永遠都是快樂的。

或許他也不該知道金頤真和宋京浩部分的故事。  
只要知道宋京浩是金頤真以前的上單，到此為止就好。  
不需要猜測休假時一下子就人間蒸發的金頤真和出現在LCK現場的那人有什麼關係，也不需要擔心世界賽時離開了房間徹夜不歸的他又上了哪裡，更不需要想像兩人悄悄地交流的眼神有什麼意義，點到為止就好。

說不在意就是假的，可是又有什麼辦法，他就是如此無可救藥地愛著他。

===

季後賽完結後，Immortals並沒有取得預期中的成績。

失望是理所當然的，但人人面對挫敗的態度都不盡相同。  
許勝勳覺得今年不行的話，還有下一年可以重新來過，但金頤真卻不然。  
爭吵的源頭大抵都只是微乎其微的小事，但在負面情緒的發酵下，會將大家都變成一頭自己都不認得的猛獸。

「如果不是我你會來到這裡？！」  
許勝勳從未見過如此憤怒的金頤真，然後在連發火的原因都沒搞清楚的情況下，他聽到了這句話。  
該如何形容當下的心情？大概就是一盆冷水從頭上淋了下來，渾身發冷的感覺。  
忽然，許勝勳覺得什麼都沒所謂了。  
愛也好，不愛也好，都沒所謂了。

他把最後想說的話一字一句地擠出來。  
這時候，他才發現原來離開金頤真並沒有想像中困難。

「⋯⋯的確，沒有哥就不會有今天的我。」  
「還記得在FNC時，我在沙發上對你說的話嗎？」  
「因為我愛你，所以才有了今天的我，只要你在我身邊，我願意當Reignover的附屬品。」  
「哥，老實回答我一個問題，好嗎？」  
「即使只有一秒鐘也好，你有沒有愛過我？」


	2. Chapter 2

02\. 金頤真

夢想的起點其實並沒有人們所說的那麼冠冕堂皇。  
「想證明些什麼」、「想做些什麼」，純粹只是出於這樣無聊的自信。

===

金頤真剛認識宋京浩時，他還未懂得抽菸。

出道那年他倆都未滿十九歲，剛好就是人生的花樣年華，兩個少年不知天高地厚，空有滿腔熱血就投身進電競這個大染缸。  
而事實也證明社會不是光靠熱情就能生存的地方。  
在IM那年，他們的成績只能夠用慘不忍睹來形容。  
「為什麼你那麼菜」、「做好真有那麼困難嗎」，這兩句話從隊友口中說出來，格外的刺耳。  
成王敗寇，在這個地方，交不出成績的話，連自尊亦不值一文。

//

他的母親一直都認為他離開IM的決定太草率，但其實只不過是日積月累的不滿在一夜間爆發，僅此而已。  
那天從宿舍搬回老家，母親一邊整理著他帶回來的衣物，口中一邊呢喃著「我該拿你怎麼辦呢」這樣的語句。  
他煩得聽不下去，一把摔上房門，把自己反鎖在裡面。  
說到底，在這個只看結果的社會中，夢想能值幾個錢。

第二天宋京浩便來了電話，劈頭就是一句，「聽說你解約了？」  
嗯，他漫不經心地應了一聲，沒心情跟他胡謅。  
電話的另一端沉默了，好半天才沒頭沒腦的蹦出一句，我們來雙排吧。

現在回頭看，也說不清這份感情是對或錯，但可以肯定的是，自從那天起，金頤真夢想的藍圖裡，多了一個宋京浩。

//

爬rank遠比LCK輕鬆多了。  
當他們都有空時就會一起雙排上分，休假時更會一塊去網吧練習，分數蹭蹭地上升。  
某天實在玩得太晚，外面也在下著傾盆大雨，宋京浩便提議金頤真去他家留宿。

宋京浩的家庭是個典型的韓國家庭。  
寡言嚴肅的父親，溫婉端莊的母親，還有他的哥哥，有著與他特別神似的五官。  
金頤真不由得悄悄地羨慕了一下，自己的父親很早就去世了，對於父愛的概念，大概也忘得七七八八了。

宋京浩的家不算很大，宋母不忍心讓金頤真打地舖，便著他去宋京浩的床上擠一擠。

在黑暗中，失去了大部分的視覺，取而代之的是聽覺和觸覺都被無限放大。  
在單人床上塞兩個成年男人，想當爾是不夠的，即使金頤真努力地將自己縮得更小一點，空間還是不夠。  
最終宋京浩還是開了口。  
「你再往裡面擠一擠，我都快要掉下去了。」  
「那是你太胖而已吧。」  
金頤真口中吐糟著他，還是乖乖的挪了挪。  
「再擠一擠。」  
宋京浩似乎還是不太滿意。  
「沒法再後退啦。」  
金頤真感到自己的鼻子都要貼上牆壁了。  
宋京浩也向自己靠了過來，他的背緊地貼著自己的，金頤真可以清晰地感覺到隔著布料傳來那份的溫度，和自己越來越失控的心跳，一下下地敲打著自己的耳膜。

然後就沒有然後了。

金頤真不想承認自己有期待過宋京浩會做些什麼，更不想承認在聽到背後那人均勻的呼吸後，自己確實失望了。  
世間的戀情大抵都如此。  
遇上了對的人，卻沒遇上對的時間，或者反過來，在對的時間，卻遇不到對的人。  
或許這就是命吧。

//

沒多久以後，在天梯裡嶄頭露角的兩人就各自收到了不同戰隊的邀約，宋京浩希望留在韓國，金頤真無法放棄歐洲的合約，除了大型比賽外，兩人就鮮少再見面了。

===

宋京浩捏滅了煙，從陽台走了回來，身上還纏繞著香煙的餘韻。  
金頤真忍不住用手在鼻端扇了扇，他素來討厭菸味。  
宋京浩見狀便站起來拉開了陽台的落地窗，芝加哥特有的沿湖冷風一下子就灌滿了這個小小的酒店房間。

一年未見，氣氛難免有些尷尬，金頤真抓起手邊的玻璃杯，為自己乾涸的喉嚨澆上一杯水。  
宋京浩還是架著那副黑框圓眼鏡，個子好像長高了一點點，臉還是沒有特別奪目的地方，但拼在一起卻特別順眼好看。

其實金頤真根本不該出現在這裡。  
他的隊伍連出戰世界賽的資格都沒拿到，但宋京浩還是讓他進來了。  
金頤真清了清嗓子，嘗試找點話題說。

「真神奇⋯⋯」  
「什麼？」  
「從前被稱為韓國最差上單的人，今年居然超越了faker被評為最強的選手。」  
「對吧⋯⋯早就告訴你我想的話一定能做到。」  
雖然宋京浩還是一副自信滿滿的樣子，但眼中那一閃即逝的不安卻逃不掉金頤真的眼睛。

「不要總說我了，」宋京浩急忙將話題帶到金頤真身上，「我前幾天單排時遇到Huni，他說已經回韓國了，是怎麼回事？」

啊對了，Huni。  
那個笑起來五官會像嬰兒般皺成一團，平時就像跟屁蟲一樣，黏在金頤真後面一聲聲的叫著哥的少年。  
人一生能遇上多少人，會用像許勝勳那般澄澈的眼神看著他。

許勝勳不會知道，如果沒有他的話，金頤真大概在外國活不下去了。  
待在一個語言不通的陌生城市裡又舉目無親，那種滿溢的孤獨感真的能淹死人。  
從許勝勳眼中，他能看到半個地球外的家鄉，就沒那麼想家了。  
偶爾還會特意跟許勝勳用韓語聊天，看著隊友一臉茫然的表情，然後相視大笑。  
許勝勳是他在外國時賴以維生的一條救命索，這事他不會知道。

但想起了他最後的表情，那麼的悲傷，那麼的無奈，像是失去了整個世界一樣，明明罪魁禍首就是自己，心臟還不由得一陣陣的抽痛。

勝勳，你值得更好的人，而不是我。  
如果繼續讓你留在身邊，我怕我會留戀你太陽般的體溫，我怕我會再也不捨得讓你走。

所以金頤真才會來到這裏，來到宋京浩面前。  
他抬頭，對上了宋京浩的眼睛。  
「Huni已經不在了，所以我才會來到這裏。」  
「我需要一個上單。」  
「你願意來NA嗎？」


	3. Chapter 3

03\. 許勝勳

===

離開韓國兩年後重歸故土，感覺很多事物都變了，又有很多景色還是記憶中的模樣。  
例如愛吃的拉麵已經換了包裝，在街角賣烤蕃薯的老奶奶已經不見蹤影，但家門前那株梧桐樹還是一樣的高大魁梧，在朝陽下投影著不會褪色的光斑。

新隊員都是些不錯的傢伙。  
實力好、性格不錯、合得來，因為語言相通配合也比以前更容易了。

最快跟他熟稔起來的還是裴俊植。  
沒過多久，他就得知裴俊植有個長期單戀著的青梅竹馬，叫金赫奎。  
裴俊植和金赫奎，大概是他人生中見過最痴情和最遲鈍的人了。  
一個是由十歲開始已經認定對方是命中註定的真命天子，十多年來不離不棄地跟在對方身邊，卻始終不敢踏出最後一步的傻子；另一個是無論對方十多年來多少次明示暗示，都察覺不了對方愛意的傻子，許勝勳不禁感嘆這倆真的是天生一對。  
裴俊植還氣鼓鼓的向他抱怨道，連FB交往都提出了，金赫奎居然還是沒有任何反應。  
「誰知道之後那小子還是傻呼呼的讓粉絲幫他湊其他cp！」  
「我才是官配啊官配！選手中除了我跟他以外有哪對cp掛了穩交？」  
看著裴俊植一邊抱怨，嘴角一邊還是忍不住勾起的微笑，許勝勳忽然有點羨慕，羨慕這兩人的傻，至少他們傻得只能有對方了。

//

裴俊植說想趁著休假約金赫奎去遊樂場玩。  
那就去啊，許勝勳應道。  
你也一起，裴俊植堅持。  
為什麼你們約會要帶上我？許勝勳不滿，要他當電燈泡他是絕不樂意的。  
到了現場，他才發現裴俊植非得要帶上他的原因，也不禁感嘆金赫奎真的是遲鈍方面的天才。

「喲！」  
宋京浩穿著一身休閒的服裝，頭上扣著一頂淡粉色的帽子，朝著遠方的許勝勳和裴俊植打招呼，旁邊站著表情萬年不變的金赫奎。  
儘管許勝勳不想承認，但宋京浩在電競選手中真是少有的帥氣。  
第一次見到他是在2015年的世界賽上，甫出現就拉著金頤真熱絡地聊天，當時許勝勳還以為他只是個自來熟的路人。  
或許他的好奇心就該在這裡點到即止，如果他不探究下去，那他就可以哄騙自己，金頤真是可以愛他的。  
但他沒有。

為什麼人總要犯賤？

//

雖然裴俊植和金赫奎的約會意外地帶上了兩個電燈泡，但沒多久這倆就歡樂地拋下自己硬是帶來的兩人玩得不亦樂乎。

許勝勳坐在餐廳外的長椅上，等著裴俊植和金赫奎買食物回來。  
宋京浩從廁所出來，將手上的水往自己褲管擦了擦，瞄了許勝勳一眼，坐到他旁邊。

「我從未見過那麼高興的金赫奎。」  
他看著遠處那對青梅竹馬，用一種父親般的口吻感嘆道。  
「你可別打他主意。」  
許勝勳應道。  
「怎可能呢⋯⋯」  
他笑說，有那麼一瞬間，他的身影和許勝勳隊裡某個人重疊了。

許助勳總是看不透宋京浩的笑容。  
他好像一直在笑，對誰都笑，可以因爲一點小事開懷大笑，偶爾卻笑得像個沒有靈魂的空殻，乾澀又蒼白。  
可能只是他的錯覺吧。

「老實說，我不怎麼喜歡你。」  
許勝勳對宋京浩說道。  
「王浩也說你不是個好人。」

「是嗎？」  
宋京浩苦笑，語氣像是在對待一個不懂事的孩童，這也讓許勝勳更不爽了。

他忽然沒頭沒腦的蹦出一句。  
「我說，你為什麼突然回來LCK了？」


	4. Chapter 4

04\. 宋京浩

Smeb的名字是從他的親哥那裡搶過來的。  
當哥哥聽到自己用Smeb的名字登錄成職業選手後，只是無奈地抱怨了幾句，然後默默地將自己的帳號從Smeb改成了Smep。  
如果沒有他，就沒有Smeb，就沒有身為職業選手的宋京浩，大概就是這個名字包含著的意義。

===

在韓王浩要加入ROX時，宋京浩是隊內唯一反對的人。  
「年紀才那麼小，真的有經驗嗎？」  
「明明比他優秀的打野還很多，為什麼要選他？」  
那時候每天都在小孩背後發著這些牢騷。  
當下的心態就像是家裡來了新弟弟的哥哥，本來萬千寵愛在一身，突然來了個新弟弟將忙內的特權都搶走了，嘴上質疑著對方的實力，實際上卻是在妒忌，妒忌自己的關注被搶走了。  
但即使被自己小瞧，韓王浩還是努力地打出了好成績。  
當他淚眼汪汪的看著自己，說著「哥，這樣的我也不行嗎」時，宋京浩也終於沒法再嘴硬。

現在回想起來，不禁想嘲笑當時的自己有多幼稚。

在宋京浩要離開ROX時，韓王浩卻是他最不捨得的人。  
失眠了好幾晚，輾轉反側地思考著如何向他交代，考慮過無數種說法，最終還是令小孩紅了眼眶，一巴掌扇了上來，哭喊著說以後不想再見到他。  
其實早該料到這個結果。  
如果、如果當初沒有踏出那一步，彼此是否就能少一點心酸、少一份苦澀，不禁產生了這種想法。

就像那時面對金頤真一樣。

//

一路走來，有太多太多的人、事，需要捨棄的、沒必要放棄的，像是散落在沙灘上的珍珠，在回憶裏閃閃發光，但走近撿起細看，卻發現已經失去了原來的光澤。

宋京浩大概還欠金頤真一個道歉，說抱歉在那時候我沒法選擇你，抱歉那個晚上沒有抱緊你，抱歉我連那點聊勝於無的幸福都沒能給你。

他在腦海中演練過無數次與金頤真重逢的情景。  
該說什麼才好、該擺什麼表情才好、「過得好嗎」、「飯菜合胃口嗎」、「有喜歡上新的人嗎」，諸如此類的。  
但到了真正見面時，所有的練習好像又派不上用場了。  
我又有什麼資格噓寒問暖呢，他自嘲地想，明知道金頤真喜歡自己，明知道自己也可以選擇他，但最終還是狠心地選擇了離開，不是嗎。  
真是自私的人啊。

===

宿舍外正好是漢江，對面有一大片林立的大廈和忽明忽暗的燈光。  
他站在陽台，叼著燒剩一半的香煙，煙霧在他的眼前繚繞不絕。  
這座城市很華麗、很迷人，可是也讓人不禁想像，在那千萬盞燈火下，是不是也有著千萬種不為人知的故事。

宋京浩想起金頤真的話。  
NA未嘗不是一個好的選擇，如今的他應該想去哪個隊哪個隊都會收，全世界都以為他有權選擇，只有他對此心知肚明，他早已失去自由。  
像是被無數的藤蔓縛住了手腳，從前做的選擇，敦對敦錯，後果全都一下子找上門，他覺得自己快要窒息了。

人要到多少歲才能夠算大人，這是一個恆久的問題。  
古語說，三十而立，現代社會說，十九歲就是大人了，然後不容分說的將所有責任壓到你肩上。  
都是你的，自己想辦法解決。

已經過了能隨心所欲的年紀了。

//

可能這也是一種自私，但當聽到許勝勳離開時，他幾乎有種想要衝上去揪著許勝勳的衣領揍他一頓的衝動，問他是什麼回事。  
即使他給不了，他也希望金頤真可以幸福。

//

很多年前看過一部電影，情節已經記不清了，只記得是個很悲傷的故事。  
沒多久前再看了一次，完結時連自己都沒察覺，原來已經淚流滿面。  
哥，你怎麼了，懷裡的小孩抬頭問道，臉上滿是疑惑。  
沒什麼，他趕緊擦乾眼淚，堆起一副笑臉。  
那是一部很快樂的電影，但正因為快樂，才顯得更為悲涼。

拋下過去的包袱去追尋新的幸福，是一種罪惡嗎？  
是，也不是。  
雖然想起金頤真時心底的某處還是會隱隱作痛，但無可否認，跟韓王浩在一起時他是幸福的。  
當有那麼一個少年，說喜歡你、想跟你親近、想得到你的認同，那拼命的模樣，有誰能不動搖？  
世事無法兩全其美。  
也許是因爲罪惡感，也許是因為自私，但至少今次，他不想再放棄了。

//

如果時間能夠重來，宋京浩會不會作出另一種選擇，他也不清楚，他只知道有很多東西褪色了、消失了、不能重來了。  
或許這就是時間給我們的考驗。


	5. Chapter 5

05\. 許勝勳

===

2017是瘋狂的一年。  
即使在例行賽上的表現不太好，許勝勳還是被批准了隨隊參加世界賽。  
在決賽上，SKT再次打敗了kt贏得了世界冠軍。  
比賽完結後雙方握手時，裴俊植沒有跟金赫奎握手，反而是抱著那個輕飄飄的人轉了個圈。  
觀眾席爆出大量女粉的尖叫，幾乎都要把屋頂給掀翻了。  
靠，秀什麼恩愛，許勝勳在內心默默吐糟。

頒獎儀式完結後，大伙回到待機室準備收拾東西，韓王浩突然氣喘呼呼的跑了進來。  
「哥，你得出去一下，有人來找你。」  
「誰？」  
「是Reignover選手。」

許勝勳這一生大概沒試過跑得那麼快、那麼的上氣不接下氣、那麼的心急如焚。  
他撥開走道上密密麻麻的人群，終於看到站在走廊盡頭那身影。  
對方似乎也看到他了，向他露出一個大大的笑容，冷不防的，一下子撲到他懷裏。  
「我想你了。」對方說。

忽然，許勝勳覺得這個世界毀滅也沒關係了。  
也許金頤真一生最愛的不是他，也許金頤真在抱著他時會還想著另一個人，但這樣就夠了。  
這樣就夠了。


	6. Chapter 6

06\. 李相赫

"This is how people were built, one careful piece at a time."

===

李相赫認為，孤獨和寂寞只是一個相對的概念。  
他不是沒有羨慕過rox的好感情，但如果當初他待的是rox一樣的隊伍而不是SKT，他未必會有今天的成就。

過去恆河沙數的小事一件件的堆疊起來，才會有了今天的你我。  
塞翁失馬，焉知非福。

//

離開大學時已經是黃昏，跟人們簡單地道別一下，便離開了實驗室。  
重回校園是李相赫的夢想，盡管達成這目標並不容易，但他退役後有用不完的時間，還有很多很多的錢。  
金正均也十分支持他的決定。  
你投身社會的話，搞不好死了都沒人知道，他開玩笑說。

有人覺得大學生活沒有想像中精彩，或許是因爲課程沒想像中簡單，或許是因為學長學姐沒想像中漂亮，或許是因為大學生的身分並沒有想像中優越。  
但這些對李相赫而言都不重要。  
比起以前那種天天憂慮著的自己會不會突然走下坡的日子，至少現在的他有了更多時間看看湛藍的天。

在LOL已經衰退的現在，偶爾還是會有學生認出他。  
你就是那個Faker嗎？  
每人的眼中都是滿滿的驚訝和不可置信，像是看到了鬼神一樣。  
我跟你們一樣，都是個普通的學生了，他大都這樣應道。  
盡管他有時候還是會拿出抽屜裏那幾枚冠軍戒指，將其放在桌面上一字排開，細細撫摸著上面的紋理。

上大學並沒有令他的朋友變多，可是因為懶惰、可能是因爲冷漠，沒有人清楚，也許連他自己也不清楚，因為他還是那個擅長隱藏情緒的李相赫。  
人們匆匆的來，又匆匆的走，他早已習慣，他也早已疲累。

在離開學校時，他接到了一條訊息。  
是裴俊植。

「你下星期有空嗎？」  
「甚麼了」  
「想著好久沒見了，就說想辦一次舊選手們的聚會」  
「有誰會來？」  
「SKT的幾個，舊rox的幾個」  
裴俊植馬上又補了一句。  
「啊對了，今次Huni也會來」

啊，Huni⋯⋯  
李相赫陷入了沉思。

//

聚會的地點是裴俊植和金赫奎合資開的咖啡店。  
最初誰都沒法想像這兩人經營飲食業的樣子，但金赫奎卻意外地有生意頭腦，將店舖打理得有聲有色的。  
反觀裴俊植，他的功能除了測試一下菜式的優劣外就沒有了。

李相赫到達時，在場的只有店主兩人和韓王浩。  
三人在有一搭沒一搭的聊天，看到他進來，韓王浩馬上就朝他打了個招呼。  
「喲！相赫哥，很久沒見了。」  
三人幾乎都沒什麼改變，裴俊植貌似吃太多了，變回了最初那副圓滾滾的模樣，金赫奎仍舊長得跟羊駝一個模子似的，韓王浩還是那個喜歡亂染髮的小孩。

「其他人呢？」李相赫問道。  
「京浩哥還沒下班，」韓王浩叼著吸管應道，「他的隊伍還在比賽中。」  
聽說宋京浩去當了教練，原來是真的。  
「Huni要等一下才到，他昨天才回到韓國。」裴俊植接口。

許勝勳在離開SKT後就去了美國，再也沒有回過韓國——至少李相赫沒有再見過他。

2017是瘋狂的一年。  
即使是常勝將軍李相赫，在那年也吃了不少敗仗。  
也是在2017年，李相赫從出道以來首次成為了隊裡的大哥。

成為大哥除了意味著要擔當隊內的指揮，也意味著遇到困難時，不會再有哥哥在身邊提供幫助了。  
這種感覺很新奇，也給了他不少負擔。  
特別是許勝勳這個弟弟。

許勝勳話很多，也特別的吵，還有點笨笨的。  
笨也不是問題，反正SKT除了張景煥外沒有一個上單有正常智力，最大的問題是他還喜歡招惹李相赫。  
偏偏裴俊植卻特別喜歡還個弟弟，經常跟他聯手懟李相赫。  
雖說如此，那仍然是一段美好的日子。

人與人之間的距離就像牽著一根線，拉太緊會斷，放太鬆會溜走。  
當許勝勳說要離開時，雖然他的表現沒有外界預期的優秀，李相赫卻居然希望他留下，這個想法令他本人也大嚇了一跳。  
也許是因爲跟他一起工作生活太有趣，也許是因爲其他理由，出道以來第一次，李相赫想挽留這個隊友。

可是他不知道挽留的方法，他用自己笨拙的腦袋拼命去思考，用自己貧乏的社交經驗拼命去想辦法，但許勝勳還是走了。  
啊啊，算了，最後他這樣想著，重新封閉起自己的內心。  
他努力生活、努力學習、努力扮演Faker，對於無必要的社交活動，他可免則免。  
直至裴俊植傳來短訊的這天。

那是一份無法壓抑的期待。  
這些年過去，他會變成什麼樣子？  
胖了？瘦了？留鬍子了？變帥氣了？變得更傻裡傻氣了？  
李相赫想像著許勝勳的樣子，嘴角不禁勾起了一個似有若無的微笑。

//

店門的鈴鐺響了。  
「是Huni啊！很久不見了！」  
裴俊植朝店門的方向郎聲道。  
李相赫深深地吸了一口氣，長久以來的期待終於要成為現實了，他緩緩的轉過頭去——

===

然後看到了一臉錯愕的金頤真(X


End file.
